Myrand Moonshadow
Myrand Moonshadow is a former kaldorei Warden, born in Darkshore nearly one thousand years ago. Most of her family was wiped out during the great cataclysm that laid waist to Auberdine, including her mate and their young daughter. She left the Watchers and went into self-imposed exile after being disgraced by the dishonorable actions of their former leader, Maiev Shadowsong, and has lived a life of quiet solitude until recently accepting a position in an Alliance Special Forces unit. Appearance Lean and well-toned, Myrand appears quite athletic, and moves with effortless agility and an almost cat-like grace. Her hair is white as the Winterspring snows--a matted, shoulder-length mess with loose strands often obstructing her pale eyes. Her athletic figure, style of armor, and faded facial markings would indicate that at some point in her life, she had served the kaldorei military. Of late, she can often be seen with an Alliance medallion pinned to her belt, signifying her active military service. Rarely seen in anything but armor, on the rare occasion she should remove it, one need not look long to see that the woman had spent the better part of her adulthood fighting one battle or another. Her upper left arm and shoulder display the remnants of faded burns, while both forearms and her right thigh bear the scars indicative of bladed combat at close-quarters. Never unarmed, one will often find a longbow and quiver slung over one shoulder, and a half a dozen daggers hidden about her person. The bow she carries functions much like the double-bladed glaives used by demon hunters, making it an exceptionally lethal, multi-purpose weapon. She travels light--a small, battered leather satchel containing most of her worldly possessions and any supplies she may require. Although such technology is frowned upon by many of her people, Myrand is known to make use of firearms, explosives, and various mechanical innovations designed to aid in combat. She can frequently be seen riding a chopper built specifically for her use, and is known to have built and piloted a number of small aircraft. Favored Weapons Legion's End Legion's End is an exceptionally lethal, dual-purpose weapon, crafted for Myrand by her elder brother, Feronar. With all the functionality of a longbow, the weapon is also a four-bladed glaive, which can be wielded in much the same fashion as a Demon Hunter's warglaive. Like a terrible cyclone of devastation in battle, she has learned to wield this weapon with exceptional skill, viciously lacerating her foes. It has become her preferred weapon, and Myrand is never seen without it. Personality Utterly fearless, determined and passionate, Myrand has been accused by some as being rather compulsive with regard to her sense of duty. The centuries have left her with a wit as sharp as her glaives, described by some as downright wicked. Hunting and outsmarting an enemy seems to give her an almost perverse sense of pleasure, and Myrand is known to have pursued more than one target across two or more continents. Simply put, she will hunt her prey to the ends of the earth--and even her own end if it be the will of Elune, but she will never admit defeat. There are few things Myrand despises more than the orcs, the demonic invaders of the Burning Legion being one of them. So strong was her hatred for the demon invaders, Myrand nearly followed her elder brother in becoming a Demon Hunter. Feronar, a former druid discouraged her and when she protested, he outright refused to train her, this incident creating a rift between brother and sister than has lasted nearly a century. While she was never able to complete such training, Myrand did journey through the dark portal, intent on storming the Black Temple. Relationships While she generally prefers solitude of late, Myrand was mated to Talanar Nightsong, a druid of the antler since she came of age, and the pair would later have a child, Niande. Because Talanar spent centuries at a time in the emerald dream, Myrand often found the physical intimacy she craved with others, be they male or female. Such intimacy was often brief, lasting little more than a few nights at best, and a few hours at worst. Her heart had always belonged to Talanar, and while he approved of her seeking such intimacy with others, she often felt remorse for having done so. Sadly, the dustruction of Auberdine during the great cataclysm robbed her of her mate and their daughter. Since their deaths, Myrand has not taken another mate, nor does she seem interested in doing so. Myrand has few if any true friends left, most of her former sisters in arms having fallen in battle during the third war and other conflicts. She seems to have a great deal of compassion for those afflicted with the worgen curse, and even enjoys hunting with a number of them--Gilneans who had settled in Darnassus at the Howling Oak. Brief History Although she may be recognized by the newer generation of Shadow Wardens, little is known about Myrand Moonshadow, save for her deadly grace and skill with a longbow. She is rumored to have been recruited from within the ranks of Shandris Feathermoon's Shadowleaves. It is known that she has an elder brother yet living, and while the two rarely see one another, they are much alike in their preference for the solitude of the great wilderness of Kalimdor. She is most recently known to have found work as a mercenary with various groups loyal to the Grand Alliance, and in March of 624 K.C. Myrand accepted a position with a fledgling special forces unit, in service to Alliance High Command. Trivia *It was Myrand's lifemate, Talanar Nightsong who so often affectionately referred to her as "Little Moon" that the nickname has stuck with her for over five hundred years. *Her daughter, Niande was named in honor of Watcher, Niande Glaivestorm, with whom Myrand served for many years. *Like her former commander, Maiev Shadowsong, Myrand was weary of the highborne returning to kaldorei society. Unlike Maiev, she refused to harm them, despite the many atrocities visited upon the world by the use of arcane powers. *After it was discovered that Maiev was responsible for the deaths of several highborne, Myrand left Darnassus for the last time, feeling dishonored by her former commander's actions. *Myrand and her elder brother, Feronar have scarcely spoken to one another in almost a century. Gallery Myrand 02.jpg|Myrand practicing her archery Myrand 01.jpg|Myrand in full armor Myrand01.jpg|Myrand visiting Stormwind for the first time. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Hunters Category:Wardens Category:Watchers Category:Shadowleaves Category:Sentinels